While the vibration treatment of concrete pipe has been accomplished during pipe formation in the prior art, the mechanism for carrying out such treatment has been highly complex in construction and extremely expensive, as for example in patent to Trautner U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,842 entitled "Method of Vibrating Core in Concrete Pipe Making Machine". Trautner discloses rotary packerhead pipe formation using "no slump" or "dry mix" concrete and wire reinforcement, and a vibrating skirt or core follows the rotary packerhead upwardly in progress through the pipe. Vibration treatment must therefore constitute the final operation on the pipe internal surface prior to curing.